<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Beau_bie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749581">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie'>Beau_bie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cafe Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Severus is a good partner, a house is a home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally move in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cafe Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was restocking shelves at work when Severus showed up. He wasn't expecting it, since it was nearly the end of Harry's shift, but only the early hours of Severus'. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd pick you up today."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "That's cute."</p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes. "I have something to show you."</p>
<p>"Oh? How about I make you a coffee?" he smiled, moving to the counter, washing his hands in the sink. "Do you want something to eat?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps we can get lunch together later if you're not busy."</p>
<p>Harry looked at him. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Severus quirked a brow. "Why are you so suspicious?"</p>
<p>"You're the one being suspicious," he replied, making Severus his coffee.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say."</p>
<p>The supervisor walked in making her way out the back without a word. Harry was used to her rushing around, but Severus, who hadn't seen her before, seemed surprised by her attitude.</p>
<p>Harry passed Severus his coffee. "I'll be a minute."</p>
<p>He nodded and sat down at one of the tables.</p>
<p>Harry made his way out to the office. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>She didn't look up. "Ok."</p>
<p>He untied his apron, shoving it in his bag, signing out and walking to meet Severus. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Once they were in Severus' car, Severus looked at him. "You don't like your supervisor?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't really have any people skills," he said, trying to be as polite as possible.</p>
<p>He hummed. </p>
<p>"So where are we going?" he asked, looking out the window.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise."</p>
<p>"If you're going to propose to me I'll have a heart attack."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't want you to die, so it's a good thing I'm not proposing to you."</p>
<p>"I'm actually a little disappointed now," he admitted, looking sideways at Severus.</p>
<p>Severus shook his head. "Of course you are. I'll make it up to you."</p>
<p>Harry was surprised when they ended up in a very nice looking neighbourhood. Severus parked in front of a two story house with a well established garden.</p>
<p>"What's...?" </p>
<p>Severus got out of the car, walking onto the footpath. He beckoned Harry to follow him, who scrambled to get out of the car, following Severus up the footpath. Severus pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the door and holding it open for Harry who stepped inside. </p>
<p>The house was beautiful. Light walls, dark mahogany floors. The house was empty of all furniture.</p>
<p>"Go upstairs."</p>
<p>Harry looked at Severus who was wandering around the front room, looking out onto the street. Harry walked upstairs where the bedrooms were. He walked to the end room where it was all glass panels, the light streaming in. Harry could imagine Severus set up in the room with his many books. He smiled to himself, realising how much he thought of Severus even in little details of his life. He made his way back downstairs.</p>
<p>Severus looked around at him.</p>
<p>"This house is beautiful," Harry said. The house, spread over two floors, was quite large.</p>
<p>"I thought it was. I should have consulted you, but-"</p>
<p>"Why would you consult me?"</p>
<p>"Because I would like you to live with me," Severus said, looking at him as though it was the most obvious thing.</p>
<p>"Really? Like, permanently move in?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yes. I have been thinking about it for some time."</p>
<p>Harry felt his smile widen. He didn't know if he could smile any wider than he was, his mouth hurt but he couldn't stop. He pulled Severus into a hug. "I love you," he said, pulling Severus into a kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Harry was sure he was falling in love all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't know how to tell his parents that he was moving out. How could he? He was sure his father would be furious. He chewed his lip nervously, teasing it between his teeth.</p>
<p>His mum was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and he hadn't seen his dad who had been on a deadline for his next book.</p>
<p>"Is dad having dinner with us?" he asked.</p>
<p>"He better," she replied with a smile. "He has been busy though. How's Sev?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's good," he smiled.</p>
<p>She looked at him. "You really do love him, don't you?"</p>
<p>"It's almost been a year, so I think so," he joked.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe that. This is the longest relationship you've been in."</p>
<p>"According to Hermione it's the only relationship I've been in."</p>
<p>"She's right you know. Those high school ones certainly don't count."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yeah, they really don't. They're nothing like what I have now."</p>
<p>"They were girls."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>"I thought you were gay? I mean, you're in a relationship with a man."</p>
<p>Harry hadn't really thought about it much, no matter how many times his friends had brought it up in the past. Labelling himself seemed complicated. He just happened to love who he loved. "I might be. I just... didn't meet the right girl but I met the right guy," he decided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father, although he looked exhausted, still joined them at dinner.</p>
<p>Harry pushed around his food, not hungry, but wanting to tell his parents about his latest development.</p>
<p>He saw his father looking at him, his mouth opened to speak, but Harry spoke first. "Severus bought a house and I'm moving in with him."</p>
<p>James blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I'm moving in with Severus," he repeated a bit slower.</p>
<p>"Of course you are," James sighed.</p>
<p>"I love him. I love him so much."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>Lily held his hand. "I'm excited for you." She didn't looked particularly excited. Harry just assumed it could have something to do with hers and Severus' previous friendship, perhaps it was the age difference between him and Severus. Sometimes he truly believed his mother only accepted it because Harry was finally seeing someone and she wanted that for him, regardless of who he was seeing. </p>
<p>"You know, if you're happy I guess that all I want for you."</p>
<p>He looked at his dad. "Thank you. I really am happy."</p>
<p>He had a feeling that this was going to be a little more complicated than he first expected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked through the house, a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe they had finally moved in. "Isn't this amazing?"</p>
<p>Severus looked at him. "It is." He passed him a glass of wine. </p>
<p>"It feels surreal. I never thought my life would be like this."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I guess when I never met anyone before I just thought I would live at my parents house forever. Just... being alone. I look at how I was and I think I was miserable. I just didn't realise that I could have this."</p>
<p>"I didn't ask before, but how'd your parents take this?"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "As well as you'd expect, Sev."</p>
<p>"So, really well," he replied drily.</p>
<p>"Yeah, really well," Harry smirked.</p>
<p>Severus held up his glass of wine. "To our first home, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled, clinking his glass against Severus'. "To our first home," he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>